


All these things that I have done

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Series: I've got something to get off my chest [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: AU. Kara thinks Lena's figured out that she's Supergirl, but Lena's actually trying to make a move because she thinks Kara likes her back. This is how they figure it out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I've got something to get off my chest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	All these things that I have done

"Kara, I know."

Kara's heart started beating out a samba rhythm as her mind went blank.

"What do you-"

"Just, please don't." Lena held up a hand. "I don't want to dance around this anymore." Kara denying things was not part of her plan for this afternoon.

Kara took a steadying breath. She knew Lena wouldn't be kept in the dark for long, it was only ever a matter of time

"How long have you known?"

"A few days." Lena acted nonchalant. As though she'd figured it out herself; as though she hadn't overheard Alex saying something to Sam in the DEO last time she'd gone in to work on Supergirl's new suit.

As soon as Alex had mentioned it, it was as though all these pieces had fallen into place and she was finally able to see the bigger picture; she'd been so focused on keeping her own feelings in control, she hadn't wanted to entertain the possibility that Kara might feel the same way about her. But now the hope in her chest had solidified into something. And Kara was clearly too shy to do anything about it, but she damn well wasn't.

"How did you find out?"

Lena shrugged, nonchalant. "I figured it out."

"Of course you did."

Kara couldn't help the slight uptick of her lips; Lena really was too smart for her own good. If anything, she was just glad Lena was taking it so surprisingly well. Kara adjusted her glasses, before deciding to just take them off.

"I guess there's no point wearing these anymore then." She folded the arms down and slipped them into her pocket of her slacks.

"I don't want you to be blind."

Lena reached for Kara's hand with her own, a confused crease between her eyebrows.

"Oh, I really don't need them."

Lena looked at Kara strangely for a quiet moment, studying her features as though there was something there she hadn't seen before; something she couldn't quite believe she was seeing. But then the penny dropped.

"Supergirl?" Lena whispered it almost reverently.

Kara blinked, "why do you sound so surprised?"

"I didn't- I- You're Supergirl?" Lena sounded shocked, just looking at Kara for a long moment, before running her hand through her own hair.

"I thought you knew that?"

Lena looked at her, but there was a faraway look in her eye, "no. I did not."

"Wait, then what were you talking about?"

But it was no use asking Lena anything. The back of her knees bumped into her desk and she sat back on it heavily, still looking comically shocked.

"The dream I had, when you were flying, it wasn't a dream after all."

Kara shook her head. "Nope, not a dream."

Lena couldn't stop staring at Kara.

"You saved my life, all those times."

Kara gave her a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Yeah."

"And the time-"

Kara held up a hand, "I'm going to stop you there, because otherwise we could be here for a while. If it was Supergirl, it was me."

This was so not the way Lena had been planning to spend lunchtime.

In an instant, Lena had stood up and wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Thank you."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena in turn.

"You're not mad?" She whispered the words into Lena's ear, as though if she were quiet enough it would be true.

Lena broke away from the hug and held Kara's arms, studying her as though seeing her properly for the first time.

"Ask me again later, when I've had a chance to process this."

Kara nodded. It could've gone a lot worse.

"So, uh- now that you know, where do you want to go for lunch? We could literally go anywhere."

"Are you trying to sweeten me up, so I won't be mad?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Kara gave her a cheeky smile and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."

"So… how about that little place in Paris you told me about?" Lena couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory of their amazing coffee and mini macaroons. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

Before Lena could reply, Kara sped outside and changed into her Supergirl outfit. Kara was back in an instant and holding out her arms in an offer to carry Lena, which she accepted.

A moment later, they were flying high in the bright, clear blue sky and speeding towards France.

It was as they touched down on the other side of the ocean, that Lena said, "this is not how I thought we would be spending lunch. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I just never would've guessed we'd be here, now…" She trailed off.

"I thought I was the only one who daydreamed about lunch." It was as Lena chuckled that a thought occurred to Kara. "Oh, and what were you talking about earlier, if you didn't already know I was Supergirl?"

Lena hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure we haven't had enough of secrets for today?"

Kara shook her head, "I am far too curious for that."

Lena took a breath, stepped forward and cupped Kara's face gently, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss that ended too soon.

"Oh."

The word hung on Kara's lips and in the air between them; but only for a moment.

Before Lena could second guess anything, Kara was pulling her in by the waist for kiss after kiss without a gap between them.

Lena did not make it back to the office for the rest of the afternoon. Or the next two days.


End file.
